custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Waiting For Mr. Green (SuperMalechi's version)
Waiting For Mr. Green is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Its original airdate was in April 10, 1992. Plot Amy is waiting for Mr. Green, the mail carrier, and her cousin, Dora, to arrive. To pass the time, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids make cookies for Mr. Green, and share with toys. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Adam *Han Solo *Amy *Stacy *Michael *Luci *Mr. Green *Dora Songs #Barney Theme Song (Preformed by Cast) #Laugh with Me! (Preformed by Barney, Adam, Michael and Luci) #I Just Can't Wait (Preformed by Barney, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Amy, Adam, Michael and Luci) #The Mail Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Amy, Adam, Michael and Luci) #Taking Turns (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Amy, Adam, Michael and Luci) #Clean Up (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Amy, Adam, Michael and Luci) #Please and Thank You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Amy, Adam, Michael and Luci) #Can't Wait to be King (performed by Baby Bop, Stacy, and the Scooter McNutty) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Amy, Adam, Michael, Luci and Dora) Locations *Classroom (Laugh with Me!, I Just Can't Wait and The Mail Song) *Barney's Bakery (Taking Turns and Clean Up) *Millenium Falcon *Playground (Please and Thank You, Can't Wait to Be King and I Love You) Notes *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Happy, Birthday Barney!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Eat, Drank & Be Healthy". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "My Favorite Things". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Look At Me I'm 3!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Oh What a Day!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Hop to It!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Playing It Safe!". *During "I Love You", then BJ, Adam and Michael, Barney left, while Baby Bop, Amy, Dora and Luci. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements and vocals from Season 1's version, with BJ's vocals from Season 2's shortened version, as heard in A Very Special Delivery". *This was Mr. Green's only appearance. *This was the first appearance of Dora, Michael and Amy's cousin. She will return more than five years later in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun!". *Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Rock with Barney". *Adam wore the same clothes in "Rock with Barney". *Michael wore the same clothes in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Oh, What a Day!". *When the kids say "Barney!" (after Barney comes to life), Adam's sound clip is voiced by Chip in "Let's Eat", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Adam's 1991-1993 voice, Michael's sound clip is taken from "I Just Love Bugs", and Luci's "Barney!" is taken from "Hi Neighbor!". *After the song of "Laugh With Me!" then Amy's arrives at the classroom say "Hi Everybody!" is sound clip voiced by Baby Bop's from "First Day of School!", except is was pitched down to -2 and mixed Amy's 1992-1995 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the classroom and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 1 voice.